leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Evelynn/@comment-4717259-20120217143022
Upcoming Stealth Changes In the near future we're expecting an update to the stealth system. Firstly, stealth is being split into two categories: Stealth, and Invisibility. Stealth Champions: Evelynn and Twitch Detection Methods: True Sight, Enhanced Sight, Detection Effects and Misc. Sight Effects. Invisibility Champions: Akali, LeBlanc, Shaco, Talon, Teemo, Wukong and Vayne Detection Methods: True Sight and Detection Effects. Types of detection; True Sight - Oracle's Elixir, Towers and Vision Wards Enhanced Sight - All champions possess this. Detection Effects - Sonic Wave, Tempest, Bushwack, etc. Also known as reveal effects. Misc. Sight Effects - Blood Scent, Noxious Trap, Living Artillery, etc. The distinction between Detection and Sight is very case by case. Typically, a sight effect provides area-sight (sometimes centred around a target); whilst a detection effect only reveals the target and provides no sight around them. Enhanced sight is a new mechanic, described as "everyone gets a short-ranged Oracle's Elixir". Everyone has this from the get-go, and it breaks down to: stealthed champions can be seen whilst within X distance of an enemy champion. "X" is currently unknown, and it's unknown if it will vary between stealth champions; but it's known it will be less than standard sight, and more than the range of Ravage (between 375 and 1200). Let's assume that X is the same for Evelynn and Twitch: I'm guessing 500-600 (to put it at or above Twitch's attack range). Below is the new stealth mechanic (substitute for Twitch if applicable): (Passive): Upon levelling this skill, Evelynn becomes stealthed indefinitely. Stealth is broken upon attacking or using a damaging ability, revealing Evelynn for 2 seconds (further delayed if Evelynn takes damage whilst visible). Evelynn can be seen when within X distance of an enemy champion, which is highlighted by a red icon above their head. Evelynn will see this icon above all enemy champions, and it's colored as follows: green if Evelynn goes undetected, orange if she's just out of sight and red when she is revealed. This will not indicate whether said champion has sight of Evelynn from another source. True sight from Vision Wards, Towers, Oracle's Elixir and detection abilities still apply. Evelynn the Widowmaker: Assassin, Stealth and Meelee. Soul Striker (Innate): Attacks shred flat magic resist; abilities shred flat armor. "Stacks." Could be with each other, or could mean that the shred can be applied multiple times (similar to Starcall). Q: Parana Bolt (Active): Hate spike with longer range and prefers champion. "Pass through missile", so may also damage all things en route to its target. W:Shadow Stitching Bend the Shadows (Passive): The new stealth mechanic (see above). Disperse the Shadows (Active): Temporarily reveals the target area (the size of the reveal increases per level). E: Ravage Chakra (Active): Ravage, but they are also stunned and Evelynn jumps to them (gap-closer). They made a point that she stuns them before she leaps, unlike Pantheon who leaps and then stuns. This prevents people jumping whilst she is in the air. No longer shreds defenses. R: Ethereal Ascension: (Active): "Evelynn ascends to her true form, gains attack speed and movement speed". "On first transforming" she gains a shield that absorbs X damage for 1.5 seconds. "No longer heals on target kill" , but it still refreshes the skill's cooldown. This is a prototype for the new Evelynn. Can't wait for this. http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=1214360